According to JP-A-2002-200969, an impact absorbing structure is constructed in a conventional vehicular wiper device. The wiper device has a fixing portion, to which a wiper arm is secured, and the fixing portion includes a fragile part. The fragile part is broken and the wiper motor is separated from a wiper frame at the fragile part, when impact is applied to the wiper motor from the outside of the vehicle. In this situation, the wiper motor is moved to the inside of the vehicle, and impact applied to the wiper motor is absorbed by the wiper device.
However, the fixing portion may be weakened due to the fragile part in the conventional structure, and the fragile part may be broken when a high load is applied to the fragile part while the wiper device wipes accumulated snow. On the contrary, when the fragile part is excessively strengthened, impact absorption structure cannot be properly constructed.
Furthermore, when a colliding object (object to be protected) collides against the wiper motor, and impact force is applied to the wiper motor from the outside, the impact force may be absorbed by a vehicular body (collided object). However, a large impact is applied to the colliding object (object to be protected) when the colliding object (object to be protected) collides against a hard massive object such as a wiper motor. In this situation, impact applied to the colliding object (object to be protected) may not be sufficiently absorbed.
Specifically, a wiper motor is located on the upper side of a motor bracket portion, and an output shaft penetrates through the motor bracket portion in a conventional wiper device according to JP-A-2002-200969. A crank arm is located on the lower side of the wiper motor to move a link structure of the wiper. In this structure, the wiper motor is in the vicinity of a fixing portion, in which the wiper device is secured to the vehicular body, in a height (vertical) direction. The fixing portion is a part of a pivot holder that has a rotation axis of the wiper. Therefore, distance between the wiper motor and the vehicular body becomes small. An engine hood deforms when the colliding object (object to be protected) collides against the engine hood. In this structure, deformed portion of the engine hood reaches at the wiper motor immediately after starting of deformation of the engine hood, and effect of impact absorption cannot be sufficiently achieved by deformation of the vehicular body.